Brave
by gar.ktbug
Summary: Juliet if forced to choose between Brian and Kate and the team has some serious soul searching to do.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

Thanks for the feedback on my other story guys! This is a continuation, so it will only make sense if you have red the first one. PLEASE R&R!

Brave

Ch 1

Juliet sat at the small kitchen table across from Kate and Brian who where sipping coffee. It had been about two days sense Brian had given her the news that he was moving to California. The house that hadn't seemed to empty sense they got home a week ago, was about to be empty again, but other then that, everything had been great. Juliet had applied for a youth internship with NCIS and school was great. Juliet didn't go to "school" anymore. She did her classes online and was currently a junior in high school at the age of 12. This was great, because she didn't have to do "school" everyday.

She looked past them out the large window and at the lush green forest that was their backyard. She looked at the large deck with the lounge chairs and the bench swing, her favorite place to sit. The sun was peaking out from behind a cloud, typical September weather. She looked around the kitchen, its granite countertops and dark wooden cabinets made it feel warm and welcoming, the hard wood floors crisp and clean. She looked into the den, where a large brown sectional with decorative pillows sat against the wall, and a large coffee table sat in the middle of the room. The entertainment cabinet, now closed, held a large TV. The sound of breeze hitting the wind chimes outside the door brought her back to reality.

Kate and Brian glanced at each other then at Juliet. Juliet sighed and said, "If you guys have something to say, just say it." Kate sighed and said, "Here's the thing Jules, We feel like you are old enough to made decisions yourself," she said. "So, we are giving you a choice. You can stay here with Kate and do your internship," he started. "Or you can go with Brian to California." Kate finished.

Juliet was too shocked to speak. Was her family really making her choose between them? Didn't they know her better then that? She was a people pleaser, and in this situation, she couldn't please them both.

"You can think about it, but you will have to make a decision soon, because I leave tomorrow." Juliet just nodded in return as Kate stood and said, "Well, we better get going, Gibbs will kill me if we are late to work." Juliet stood and followed Kate to the garage that held their tiny red sports car convertible, another splurge between her and Brian. Usually, it made her feel alive and free, but today, she just felt trapped between the two people she loved most, being forced to make the hardest decision of her life and be brave.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

Revies make my world go round...seriously :)

Ch 2

"You can give me the silent treatment all you want Jules," said Kate from the drivers seat, "but if you want to talk, I'm happy to listen." Juliet sighed and looked at the rear view mirror of their small convertible. The wind was blowing through hair, and she looked like someone out of an old Hollywood movie. She had on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a clue triangle scarf with pom-poms on the edges. Her jeans and Ugg boots made her look "teeny", because Juliet hated to look older then she was. She was always told that she looked like she could be a high school Junior, and even though she technically was, she was only 12 (almost thirteen!)

Kate, tired of the silence, reached forward to turn on the radio, hoping it would be something good. Juliet could never resist a good song. She pushed the button and Karmina's "The Kiss" came blasting through the speakers. Kate smiled gleefully, this was one of Juliet's favorite songs.

The Kiss

Karmina

Backwards Into Beauty

Juliet rolled her eyes trying to stifle a smile and tilted her head resting it in her fisted hand.

_Intro_

Kate hummed along to the song, trying to coax Juliet into joining her. Juliet finally let a smile crack, hating that Kate knew her so well. She turned in her seat to face the front and began to sing along with the words with fake enthusiasm to please Kate.

_I know we don't belong  
Everyone says it's wrong  
We come from different ways  
So I tried to erase everything that I felt  
That I felt_

Soon though, her fake enthusiasm became real enthusiasm and Kate hjoined her in singing the choras. Juliet tilted her head back and let the sun shine doen on her face. She felt better now, any kind of music always did that to her, weather it eas playing her guitar, or the piano, or dancing, or singing, it alwayd made her feel amazing.

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS_

Kate tried her hardest to keep her eyes on the road while singing obnoxiosly loud. She kept glancing from the road to Juliet to see if she was still singing. She smiled in beemed to herself. She loved the way Juliet could loose herself in a song.

_My heart is getting loud  
I'm trying to keep it down  
I wish the world could hear  
But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away  
You away_

Kate threw her free hand up in the air as Juliet did the same. They where both singing at the top of their lungs getting strange looks from passing cars, but they didn't care. Kate's white trench style wool coat made her feel and look refreshed. The red scarf around her neck blew behind her in the wind, cooling her face.

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS_

Juliet turned down the raidio as both her and Kate laughed hystaricaly at their silly behavior. Kate knew that if her co-workers had seen her just thenm they would be shocked. She didn't ever really let her "fun" side show at work, but maybe it was time for that to change. I mean hey, it had worked for Tony the last ten years, so why not her too.

_Palm to palm  
Let lips do what hands do  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again_

They pulled into the navy yard and into the NCIS parking lot. Kate parked and sighed as the song ended gloriosly and she took her keys out of the ignition. She looked over at Juliet who was trying to stiffle a giggle. "What?" asked Kate with gernuin confussion. Juliet said nothing but made a gesture to her hair.

Kate flipped out her compact to find that her hair, that once fell in loose waves around her face this morning, was no opointing in every which way now. She quickly smoothed it out as Juliet continues to kaugh.

"Well, I wouldn't be laughing if I where you Jules." Said Kate with a smirk as she handed Juliet the compact. Juliet's smile faded into a pout as she saw that her ussually shiny, bouncy, shouder length bob, also looked like a rat's nest. She finger combed it and adjusted her white hairbow that held her hair out of her face. The bows where another one of Juliet's weird youth things, but Kate stil thought is was cute, and fitting for her.

Kate and Juliet walked through the parking lot side by side, relieved that the tension was gone. Why did it matter that Juliet was about to make a life altering decision, she had the whole rest of the day to be brave. Right now, she was just fine with being here.


	3. Ch 3 Internes, Hearts, and Mushy Stuff

Oh my chicken! I'm so sorry that I'm just now getting this story updated. THings have been crazy busy!

Ch 3

Kate and Juliet walked into bullpen with a spring in their step. "Right on time," Kate said as she and Juliet rounded the corner.

The bullpen had a new atmosphere now, and it was much more crowded. Kate had been given her old desk back, and another desk had been added for Ziva, making the bullpen completely full. Juliet wasn't given a desk, but instead, a rolling chair, which satisfied her completely. Things where finally normal again.

Juliet plopped down in her chair and dropped her bag next to her as she pushed off around Kate's desk to the middle of the bullpen. Everyone was sitting at their desks doing paperwork, and she had nothing to do besides watch. She pushed over to Tony's desk to watch over his shoulder what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" asked Tony, pretending to be annoyed. "Interning!" said Juliet enthusiastically. Tony spun around in his chair to face Juliet and put his hands on her shoulders.

"How could you possibly be of assistance to me right now?" Juliet leaned to her right and pointed at the computer screen. "You misspelled to, one o." she said with a kidding serious look on her face. "Oh…well…hmm…one o, who would have thought." Tony said as he turned his upper body to see the computer screen. "Well, thanks! Aren't you just a doll!" he said sarcastically as he pushed her chair away.

Juliet let out a small laugh at Tony sarcasm as she wheeled her chair over to McGee's desk. He was in the process of trying to crack a computer code, which he liked to practice, just in case the need ever came up. He has his hands in his hair and let out a frustrated groan. Juliet looked over his shoulder at the computer screen to see what the problem was.

"Why don't you try this," said Juliet as McGee scooted his chair so she had access to the keyboard. Juliet swiftly typed in a series of numbers and letters and the computer screen blinked with a sign of approval.

"How could you have possibly figures that out!" asked a distraught McGee. Juliet replied with a quick shoulder shrug and a smug grin as she wheeled her "desk" over to Ziva, who seemed to be engrossed in a book.

"Oh! I love that book!" said Juliet, referring to the copy of Pride and Pregedous. "Maybe you could learn something from our friend Elizabeth Bennit." said Tony without looking up.

Juliet rolled her chair back to Tony's desk. "What was that supposed to mean?" she asked with genuine offense. "You know," said Tony, "just that, interning, y'know…" Tony stopped rambling when he saw the hurt look on Juliet's face. "But, hey, Elizabeth wasn't a grammatical genius or a computer nerd." said Tony with a genuine smile. Juliet rolled her eyes playfully. Tony expected her to say thank you, but instead her reply was, "oh, I know." she rolled away with a cocky smile. Jules was definitely a spit-fire.

Juliet's rolling was interrupted when Gibbs walked in and grabbed the back of her chair and pushed her over to Kate's desk one handed, coffee in the other.

"Grab your gear." he said. "Got a dead marine, housing edition in Virginia. Stabbed to death in his basement, lest go." he said impatiently before heading for the elevator. The whole team piled in still trying to snap themselves out of the trans that they had been in, whatever they where preoccupied with. "I call shotgun!" said Juliet as they approached the car. "No," said Gibbs, "you ride with me. He grabbed Juliet by the arm and pulled her to the car in the next spot. Their field team was so large, they had to take two cars now.

The ride started put silent, Juliet watching the passing scenery, Gibbs speeding down the road. Neither made any effort to speak. Juliet was wondering why he had wanted her to ride with him in the first place.

Hold on, maybe

In our next life I will be less crazy

And make up for the mistakes made this time

I know you're trying to save me

I know you're busy saving yourself

Don't let the light you leave on

Burn you out inside

Suddenly, her thoughts where interrupted when Gibbs finally spoke. "What's bothering you?" he asked without looking over. "What are you talking about?" Juliet asked with a serious confusion. Gibbs let out a soft chuckle before speaking again.

If I kick tomorrow

Would you stick with me

I know I'm not as straight

As I would like to be

And though it's hard enough as it is

Tomorrow still comes

"I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?" he said, this time, piercing her with his blue eyes. "Uh..." she said. She didn't even know where to begin.

I'll take the high road

The one you pave with

Patience and love

Let my pages turn with the tide

I have made you my crutch

Yeah I owe you too much

I can only clean up and

Get out the gallows from my mind

"Brian's moving." she blurted without hesitation. She needed to get it off her chest. "And now, I have to choose." she continued. Gibbs didn't reply so she went on. "And I can't. It wouldn't be right. They both raised me and are both important in my life. I'm kind of annoyed that they are making me choose in the first place."

If I kick tomorrow

Would you stick with me

I know I'm not as straight

As I would like to be

And though it's hard enough as it is

Tomorrow still comes

Gibbs still fell silent. "No comment!" asked a rather annoyed Juliet. "nope." he said matter-of-factly. Juliet fell back in her seat with a humph. "Because I think you need to figure it out yourself. You're a smart girl; you'll make the right choice. Follow-" he was cut off by Juliet. "My gut?" she asked with a half smile. "Your heart." corrected Gibbs as he looked at her with a softened expression. Juliet's eyes tinged with a spark of motivation and ambition at his wise advice.

So shine your star

Sing the words

From the song that leads the way back home

Juliet looked back out the window with a new sense of enlightenment. A huge weight was lifted from her shoulders and he felt free. Gibbs was right, she would just have to do what her heart said, and be brave.

Tomorrow still comes…


	4. Chapter 4 Always Suspect the Wife

Ch 4

Thoughts where racing through Tony's head as he rounded the corner for Abby's lab. The scene they had been called to was the basement of a marine's house. He had been stabbed five times with a steak knife that was part of a set that came from the kitchen. He called 911 before he bled out and the wife claimed not to be home at the time, but there was no sign of forced entry. His time of death was around 2:00 in the morning, so the wife should have been home, which made her there number one suspect. Abby had just found her fingerprints on the knife, so Gibbs and Kate went to pick her up for interrogation. Tony was on his way to bring Abby a much deserved caff-pow.

Tony stepped into the lab to see Abby sitting on the floor under her computer. She had her knees to her chest and looked like she was in a daze. Tony walked over and shook the caff-pow to get her attention.

"Tony," she said startled as she looked up. "You scared me." she said meekly. Tony could tell something was wrong, so he sat down next to her. "What's on you mind?" he asked concerned.

"Remember agent lee?" she asked without looking up. Tony flashed back to when agent lee had betrayed the agency to save her daughter.

"Yeah," Tony said hesitantly, "why?" he couldn't tell where she was going with this. "Remember how we felt about her?"

Tony again flashed back to standing in Abby's lab talking about lee, saying "how can you work for someone for three years and not know they have a daughter."

Tony finally realized what Abby was saying. She felt bad about not being angry at Kate. "I should be mad, but I'm not." said Abby. "Kate hid a huge secret from us, and I'm not even upset about it anymore." she continued

"Lee betrayed her country, she committed treason. Kate kept us out of danger, and she didn't do anything wrong." Tony said matter-of-factly as he could. Abby looked up at him with happy eyes, as I'd understanding for the first time.

Without a word, she jumped up and turned on her loud music. She felt invigorated by Tony's philosophical point of view. Tony stood up and walked over to look over Abby's shoulder. She was beginning to log the evidence for the case, so he knew she felt better. Tony decided that now was a good time to change subjects.

"Watcha got Abbs?" he asked in his best Gibbs like voice. "Well," she started, "I found the wife's car on a security camera feed. She was exactly where she said she was when she said she was. I also found other material on the knife. There where traces of beef and dish soap, so someone had used it for dinner, and then did a lousy job cleaning it. But my point is, we have nothing on the wife. She wasn't there when he died, and the fact that the knife was recently used means she must have used it for dinner. The food on the knife matched our victim's stomach content, so they must have eaten together." Abby finished and looked at Tony with disappointment. "We still need to interview her, she might know something. "I'm not done yet! Exclaimed Abby. "Ducky said the basement furnace was on, so that could have altered the time of death. And he had two email accounts, one with emails from an unknown source talking about meeting up and sneaking around. I think he might have been having an affair." she finished proudly. "Wife must have found out, decided to off him." Tony said. "Good work Abbs," he said kissing her on the cheek and walking put of the lab.

"Abby Scuito how do you do it?" she said to herself as she turned back to her computer screen with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Brian is a Smart man

Well, in light of recent events, I have been given an oppertunity I simply cannot pass up! I changed the primace of this story so I could tie in A Man Walks Into A Bar... which by the way had me crying like a baby! Anywho, please please please please review! XOXO

Ch 5

Set the Fire to the Third Bar

_Intro _

Kate sat alone at her desk staring into space. Why did things have to be so complicated? Couldn't she just come back to work and do the same old thing? For some reason, her feelings where getting the best of her. Why was this getting under her skin? It never had before. But then again, she had spent a lot of time thinking while being held hostage by Jorge

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

Yes, her feelings about Tony where getting in the way of her job. Sure, the outer bickering snarky Kate acted like she was annoyed with Tony, all the time, but she only did it because she knew he had potential. That he could accomplish great things. But now, it was more of a cover up then her giving him a hard time.

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

She didn't even know how she felt, all she knew was that while locked in that storage closet, she thought about him all the time._  
_

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
your words in my memory  
are like music to me_

His smile, his laugh, his bright green eyes, and not to mention his muscular physique. No! She had to stop thinking like that! She couldn't begin to see Tony as someone she was attracted to.

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

Still, she was attracted to him, and she could tell he was attracted to her too, so what was stopping her? Besides Gibbs' rule number 12, the fact that Tony didn't really have the best track record with women might have something to do with it.

After I have traveled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

But shouldn't she at least give him a chance? I mean, it was Tony, and she trusted him with her life, so why not her heart

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

SNAP OUT OF IT KATE! You are losing it! How could you even consider that! It's TONY! It would NEVER work out! Someone would get hurt, and she had a feeling that someone was her. No matter how much she missed him while she was gone, it didn't change the fact that Tony and Kate would never be.

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

Meanwhile, in interrogation, Gibbs was just about to break the suspect. The wife had admitted to knowing he was having an affair, and she was this close to admitting that she did it, when finally, she snapped, in a different was then expected. "Listen to me agent Gibbs," she stared angrily, "I had no intention of killing my husband. He made a mistake, we all do. Before you accuse me of anything else, let me just tell you that the reason I went for a drive that morning was because I caught him cheating!" She finished as she dropped back down into the chair. Without another word, he got up and walked out of the room. He knew who had killed his marine; all he needed was a confession.

Gibbs had sent McGee, Ziva, Tony, and Juliet to pick up their guilty party. Tony was driving and Ziva sat in the passenger seat, while McGee sat behind Tony and Juliet behind Ziva. The ride started out awkwardly silent, until Tony, in effort to lighten the mood decided to break the silence.

"So Jules," said Tony, taking his eyes off the road, "when do you go to school?" Juliet replied, "Actually, I'm taking a break for now. Since Kate's back and all." She said with a partial smile. Her mind was somewhere else. She still had to make the decision about California, and she had less then three hours. "Jules," said McGee as he shook her gently out of her trance. "Sorry McGee, what did you say?" She said shaking the thoughts from her head. "I asked if that was legal," he said with a concerned tone, "Aren't you supposed to go for 12 _consecutive_ years and not to mention the academic-"McGee was cut off by Juliet chuckling and saying, "Relax McGee, I'm three years ahead, I have plenty of time to spare." "So that explains the tech savvy computer smarts, you're a computer student." Said Tony. "I however think it's great for Juliet to expand her horizons a bit no?" said Ziva. "Maybe a little time off from work is a good thing." Juliet opened her mouth to speak as they pulled into the driveway as a shot rang through the air, the agents leapt out of the car, guns drawn, shooing Juliet back into the vehicle.

In the midst of the excitement, the suspect had managed to trade her small piston for a large shot gun. She stood in the doorway of her house pointing it at them. Juliet knew that Gibbs always kept an emergency weapon in the car; he had heard him say something about it earlier. She ducked down and felt around under the seat until it was in her hand. She quickly loaded it and hopped out of the car, her teammates shouting at her to get back, but before they where able to do anything; she pulled up the weapon and fired a shot, just missing the suspect's ear, on purpose of coarse, but it caused the suspect to drop her weapon.

The team rushed to apprehend her,, and Tony said, "I take it that was your confession?" The woman he was pushing to the car just smirked. "Some marine he was, he didn't even have the guts to leave his wife for me. Even after she caught him." Tony shoved her in the back of their car without a response.

"Jules," he shouted over to Juliet who was admiring the sunset in the distance. "Did Brian teach you how to shoot?" Juliet just responded with a smile and a nod. Tony smiled back and motioned for her to come back to the car. He had a feeling that this girl was trouble from the beginning, but now he just smiled and waited for exactly what they had gotten themselves into in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6 When She Loved Me

yeah, so once again, the family thing is coming, I promise! R&R Please!

Ch 6

When She Loved Me

Jordan Pruitt

Kate sat alone at her desk once more. This time, thinking about Juliet.

_Intro_

Juliet was her little girl. She had been with her through everything. They where a team, a perfect match together. All the memories that she treasured so dearly, where soon going to be only memories.

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart _

It broke Kate's heart every time she saw her cry, and she had a feeling there would be a lot of that going on tonight. She wanted Juliet to be happy wherever she was, that would make Kate happy.

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me

Juliet was all Kate had. She was her everything, and they where meant to be together like they where. It was obvious that in the past, nothing had been able to permanently separate them, so why now?

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

Juliet had grown up while she was away though. She was closer to Brian now. Kate hadn't been there for all of that, and it broke her inside. Juliet was drifting from her, and no matter how hard she pulled her, she might never be able to get her back.

_So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say  
I will always love you_

Still, she and Jules had a special bond together, and not even a thousand miles could break that bond.

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

Kate would always hold Juliet close to her heart. Even if she did leave, they would still have that special bond.

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

Jules wasn't going anywhere, at least, not as far as Kate was concerned.

_When she loved me..._

The whole team had returned to headquarters, all telling the story of how Juliet had saved the day, but she wasn't interested in the praise she was receiving. She had thirty minutes to decide something that would affect the rest of her life. She didn't have time to listen to this. Kate was nowhere in sight, and they where leaving for the day in fifteen minutes. Today had been so stressful.

Brave

Idina Menzel

She couldn't keep her thoughts straight, she was so overwhelmed. She wasn't the same little girl Kate had left here so long ago, and now the new Juliet was torn.

_Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore_

She had been chasing Kate her whole life and she had lost herself in the process. She wasn't always there to catch her, even when she really needed.

_I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

This was her time to shine, to make something of herself. She had so many open doors, and she had to choose one. She was scared as ever, but she needed to be strong. She was going to say goodbye to someone tonight, and it wasn't going to be easy, so she would have to be brave.

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

The only think Kate had ever wanted was to be there for Juliet, and she wasn't. Look at her now, she sat in Abby's lab, she thought Juliet needed time to think, but made she was wrong. 

All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away

She didn't know who was to blame for this. She wanted Juliet to be happy, even if it meant leaving.

_Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

This was Kate's final stand. She hadn't been alone in so long, she had forgotten how to do it. She was just as scared as Juliet, if not had a feeling she would be saying goodbye to both of them, and it tore her up, but she needed to be brave for them.

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

Jules stood in her bedroom, like a statue. Her next move would determine the course of her life. She tried desperately not to cry as she turned to the bed and looked at the empty suit case in from of her, not sure what to do.

And I might still cry  
And I might still bleed  
These thorns in my side  
This heart on my sleeve  
And lightening may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash  
But I still believe

She knew what she wanted, but it wasn't what she needed. She had to think of others band herself. She knew what she had to do. She walked over to the suit case and picked it up. She walked over to the closet, and out it on the shelf. She wasn't going anywhere, and that was really going to take some bravery.

This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave


End file.
